Fan11/Presentations/Ursa Division
Hello Fantendo users! Welcome to the Ursa Division Fan11 showcase! Here, I intend to present five different games across the presentation. Here, I intend to present new content you've probably yet to see before. I hope you enjoy the Ursa Division Fan11 showcase! Day 1: Paper Popstar? Say hello to The scene opens up with the same scene shown in the preview Kirby's normally facing all sorts of dangerous foes, but few are as bad as this one. As grand spaceships approach Popstar, they appear to be after this new, paper-like foes, known as Pappucut, a creature featuring these strange, paper-like abilities. Pappucut's body embeds itself into the floor of Dedede's throne, and a paper-like substance spreads from where it stands to the rest of the room, then up the walls, then over the entire castle, then over the rest of Dreamland. Many residents are swallowed up by the paper, but others barely avoid its grip. Once the substance envelops all of Popstar, parts of the planet get covered with new land. One area appears to be made an entire jungle, one area appears to be a city dedicated to sports, one area appears to be a giant motor-themed city, one area appears to be a land built from a fairy tale, one area appears to be a giant beach, one area appears to be a casino the size of a city, and the castle appears to be the same place, just made of paper. After invading Dreamland and quickly overpowering Meta Knight, it spread its powers across the planet, coating it in a surface that allows it to manipulate the environment how it sees fit. As it manipulates, it consumes the world, enwrapping most of the planet's inhabitants, leaving very few to act untouched. Among these are Kirby, who witnesses the planet suddenly shift, piercing the approaching starships and knocking them down. So, with that as his only lead, Kirby must seek out each ship, and find out what those on the ships know about this creature. Gameplay The scene shows Kirby looking towards the background longingly. There's a cake over there after all. What's wrong, Kirby? Kirby turns towards the camera, an unhappy look on his face. You want that cake? Well, why don't you go get it? Kirby now looks confused. He moves his arms left and right, as if to indicate he can only move on this line. Oh, that old thing? Don't worry about it. Go on. Go for it. Kirby looks towards the cake nervously, and turns towards it. He steps forth, and finds himself actually walking into the background. The camera adjusts to show off more of the level, now using all three dimensions. There you go! As you can see, Kirby can now move in 3 Dimensions. Kirby's running through a forest level, platforms suspended by vines moving over a chasm. Kirby jumps onto one, and it carries him around, from the fore-leftmost area, to the back-rightmost ladder. With this new movement, Kirby and enemies have all sorts of new options at their disposal. Players will have to navigate across new levels, each built around exploiting this 3D movement, in order to reach its end. Kirby, meanwhile, has his normal moves. He can float, though only through 7 presses of the jump button. He can also exhale a puff of air after floating. He's also able to crouch with the R button on the Switch device, and slidekick forward with the press of the A button. With the B button, Kirby can inhale, and, with R, he can swallow the enemy. This, on certain occasions, allows him to earn brand new abilities. Abilities Old Each ability has been reworked for the new 3D environment. Beam, for example, instead swipes horizontally in front of him, rather than vertically. With Sword, if players press the jump button and attack button at once, he'll perform a rising slash. If players press crouch and attack while in the air, he'll perform a downwards stab. A lot of moves that used down+attack in 2D games use R + attack in this game, so keep an eye out for that. Now, you're probably wondering if the abilities that just require the Up input, such as Sword's beam charge, are involved. Well, yes they are. If you hold the L button, Kirby now has access to his standstill moveset. Players can input any direction they want while holding L, and instead of moving that direction, Kirby will look that direction. Normally, with fire, Kirby can only exhale in a 360 circle around him. However, with the L button held, he can angle upwards, or even suck the firebreath towards himself to erupt in a fiery inferno. The scene shows an over-the-shoulder view of archer Kirby, who fires an arrow far forward, straight at where he's looking, towards some soccer goals. Suck up as many abilities as you can, and test out all possible moves you can do! These new mechanics allow for all sorts of new and engaging designs. Such as, with wheel. *'Wheel' - Courses designed for the wheel are more dynamic and engaging than ever before in Kirby. Instead of driving forth on a straight path, Kirby now has to use his wheel to carefully maneuver around a course. The scene shows Kirby in what appears to be a dirt road, buildings of what appear to be giant garages in the background. These courses usually consist of ramps, half pipes, and loops designed for the wheel. Use the analog stick to steer around tracks that feel like race courses, and use the L button to put on the breaks. Use the breaks to carefully close turns and move himself around these engaging courses. Watch out for other rough-riders! They play dirty, and you may have to bump into them a few times in order to take them out. Train your racing thumbs, and get ready to traverse insane wheel courses. New What'd a Kirby game be without new abilities. Here, we'll introduce three more. *Racket Kirby After sucking up a Racketeer, Kirby now sports a stylish sweatband and a racket. When you first get the racket, with the press of the attack button, Kirby sends out a tennis ball, which bounces around the area. While it's out, Racket Kirby now has melee attacks. Taps of the attack button has him chop the racket in front of himself. Dash attacks has him perform a wider swing. Air attacks has him spike downwards, and dash-air attacks has him spin-strike in the air. Holding the attack button has him charge up a shot, before chopping upwards, sending enemies flying. But the most interesting thing about the racket is playing with the tennis ball he sends out. As long as it's in play, it deals damage to enemies that it bumps into. However, you should be careful it doesn't fall out of bounds. If it does, Kirby can now only launch the ball, as opposed to the melee attacks he could normally do. Different hits send it flying in different directions, so direct it carefully. After 8 bounces, the ball breaks. However, if it breaks on your racket, it splits into two, allowing your melee game to move on faster. The scene shows a batting cage with a bunch of targets, the camera positioned over Kirby's shoulder, as he hits the tennis ball into certain targets. If players hold the L button, Kirby can now aim his shots more carefully. Each swing is directed straight at where Kirby looks, enabling him to more precisely aim the ball. Master the racket, and you master the court. *Balloon Kirby After sucking up a Whoopie, Kirby gets a balloon hat, and an elastic body. Now, not only will Kirby's descent be slowed, but he can also launch smaller balloons with taps of the attack button, swipe an enlarged fist in front of him if you hold the attack button a little longer, charging forth with an enlarged foot with a dash attack, and, if you hold the attack button long enough, Kirby inflates into a giant, boulder-like body. With the boulder-like body, he's mostly immobile on flat ground. However, enemies should look out if this is used on a ramp. He'll roll down and strike foes like a rock! Holding the L button and attacking has Kirby launch the balloons in a more straight path at where he's looking. Become the master of balloons, and blow away the competition! *Tank Kirby After sucking up the midboss Blamitzer, Kirby acquires the brand new Tank Kirby ability. With it, taps of the attack button have his cannon launch forth a bomb-like projectile. Mashing the attack button has him send out more, with around a second delay between shots. A dash attack causes him to engage the new treads, and slam into them. If you hold the attack button long enough, releasing it has him engage the spotlights and sweep in a short-ranged 360 degree circle around himself. Those caught by the spotlight will be tagged, before missiles launch and home in on those foes. If you attack in the air, Kirby sends a bomb-like projectile downwards. The camera shows an over-the-turret view of Tank Kirby, seated upon a chopper positioned over the beach as it flies through a ravine in the island, enemies with projectiles positioned on the cliffs. Kirby's then seen aiming at them and firing. With the L button, Kirby now aims the cannon straight ahead, allowing him to launch cannonballs at wherever he's looking. Just be careful of the drop of the ball. And now, if you hold the R button, Kirby engages his treads, which allows him to move around while always facing forwards. Show off your marksman ship! Subgames *'Dreamland Conquest'-Dedede's participating in a hostile take over of his own. Now, he's leading his troops to go to the many countries of the land, and make the rulers of each surrender. Dreamland Conquest has players take control of Bandana Dee, who, under Dedede's orders, is controlling a squadron of Dreamland's soldiers, and doing battle with each country. A bunch of these soldiers make circular formations around Waddle Dee, who has to lead them around the field, and take out the enemy forces in each country. At the start, players choose 4 types of troops to set out. There are 3 types of melee troops (slash>bash>pierce), 4 types of elemental troops (water>fire>electric>wind), and multiple different types of Waddle Dees (neutral), each greater than a melee/elemental troops of a certain type. You'll need to keep these in mind as you choose your troops, for the enemy also has access to these troops. When invading, the invaded have their own settlements built in each, usually used to defend against you. If you take them down, you can reclaim them for yourself, to use against the enemy. You can usually gain either an infirmary to restore fallen troops, a cannon to attack enemies, or a gate to shut off enemies. Carefully order your troops, and take control of each country. But beware of the enemies' commander. There are special troops in each country, each being the commander, that you have to defeat in order to completely claim the country. Carefully maneuver around these guys, and complete your conquest! *'Dynablade Dogfight'-It's hard being a mother. Not only do you have to keep an eye out for your little guys, you also have to fight off invading forces threatening your environment! In this mode, players control Dynablade, who's constantly flying. Players use the analog stick and jump button to keep Dynablade up and maneuver around the environment. Pressing the attack button has her fire forward. However, holding the L button allows her to hold still, allowing players to aim your projectiles. Not only will you have to take down flying enemies, you'll also have to deal with the larger enemies. Such examples include the like of Kabula, Kracko, HR-H, and more. These larger enemies usually have specific weakspots, which require Dynablade to either fly up near them to fire, or aim at them and fire. Carefully maneuver Dynabalde around the course to fight off all sorts of flying enemies! Save your home in a Dogfight! Other The scene show Kirby in what appears to be a sports stadium, approaching a baseball pitching machine. He stands on it, and is thrown a far distance forward. We hope to keep you intrigued with Kirby: Popstar Voyage. The new 3D gameplay allows Kirby all sorts of new options, such as new level designs, new moveset abilities, and new setpieces. The scene shows Kirby in a giant, casino-like world, a giant slot machine in the background while roulette-spinner platforms are between him and the slot machine. Kirby's engaging areas unlike anything he's encountered before, using a gameplay style unlike any he's experienced before. We're shown a cutscene of Kirby on top of a giant tower, surrounded by storm clouds. A giant dragon lands on the edge of the tower, and snarls at Kirby, who's seen wielding the sword ability. Keep an eye out for Kirby: Popstar Voyage, and enjoy! The last thing shown is Kirby standing on what appears to be a landscape made entirely of paper, in front of Dedede's former castle, which is now covered in paper. A bunch of Pappucut duplicates rise from the ground and encroach on Kirby, who's currently wielding the Fighter ability. Day 2: The World of Mechanimals This time, let's have a resident of this new world explain it. ???: A long time ago, mankind were alone on this world, aside from the animals. They were prosperous back then, but rather un-advanced. Soon, however, after a mining trip, they uncovered a pocket of mysterious creatures. Camera shows an underground vault, covered wall-to-wall in mechanical creatures, all shaped like all sorts of animals. Along the back wall are mechanical animals the size of mountains. ???: They were stationary when they were found. However, when one human set their hand upon a panel within, they all flared to life. Suddenly, the vault was swarmed with mechanical creatures, all wielding the animalistic nature of normal animals. Before long, they poured out of the vault, and into the outside world. ???: Though many were tamed, many more were practically rabid. Fortunately, humanity seemed to evolve to meet the slew of mechanical animals. Some humans grew the ability to dismantle certain creatures, just by touching them. They were called Butchers. Some humans grew the ability to pacify these creatures just by touching them. They were called Tamers. The camera then shows a human touching a mechanical creature, and it falling apart. Another human scoops up the pieces, and offers them to a different creature, allowing it to swap parts. Then, the scene switches to a bunch of humans, transformed-animal in hand, fighting off colossal mechanical creatures, including a giant dragon, which seems to be focused on a lot. ???: The Tamers found out that, when one of these creatures trust their human enough, they transform into a weapon, different from animal-shape to animal-shape. Though the Butchers and Tamers weren't able to affect every creature, with the fruits of their labor, they found not only were they able to use scrap from some animals to buff existing animals, but by working in tandem with their animals, Tamers were able to fight off the most dangerous off these creatures, pushing them into brand new vaults. The camera cuts to years later in the vault with the dragon. ???: Humanity recovered from the rabid mechanics attack, and, as part of integrating them into society, formally addressed them as... Mechanimals. The camera shows a bunch of people in hazmat suits storming the vault, some accompanied by bat Mechanimals, some accompanied by snake Mechanimals, and one buff, non-hazmat person accompanied by a large wolf Mechanimal. ???: It seems not everyone's willing to leave well enough alone... The dragon flares to life, ready to fight. However, the invaders began firing upon it, the guy with the wolf charging towards it. The dragon seems to shrug off most of the blows, but the guy with the wolf touched the dragon, and a red energy began flowing through its body. Though only to the legs. The legs fall apart, and the dragon's hunched over. The apparent Butcher planted his hands on the dragon's chest, and the red energy flowed through it, causing the body to crackle apart. Soon, it split open, but an imp-shaped figure within the dragon leapt out of the head, and behind the invaders. Hazmat Guy 1: The core's trying to get away! ???: That "core" there is me. I'm Dubis, the former terror of the skies. Without a compatible core, all of those pieces my body's been reduced to are worthless. They need a compatible core to utilize those pieces, but they need to catch me first! The imp-like Mechanimal, apparently named Dubis, flew towards the exit to the vault, the hazmat soldiers chasing after it. Dubis keeps flying away, approaching a man touching a bat Mechanimal, a blue energy flowing through it, and it acting friendly towards him. The man's wearing a large overcoat, and is wielding a set of gauntlets. Dubis ended up running into him, his flight being interrupted. Dubis: At that moment, I realized something. Without my former body, I was fodder for these invaders. What I need is someone to complement my form. Someone I could hide behind in case those guys formed a blockade in front of me. Fortunately, this Tamer, Dexter, would be my ticket out of here. The camera cuts to an overview shot of the world, which appears to be mostly mechanical. Sleek metal makes up most of the cities, bright neon lights on some of the bigger, and great big flying machines dotting the sky. Dexter: There's a warehouse nearby they store Mechanimal pieces in. I've been there a few times, and I'm willing to bet the bits of your old body are there. Dubis: And you can waltz right in, right? Dexter: Now that I got you away from them? No. Dubis: Well, after seeing how you are on your own, we definitely can't go up against Legion like this. Dexter: Hey! Gameplay Dubis: I need to make sure my Tamer knows the basic of combat, at the very least. Dexter: It's quite simple. With the press of X or Y, I can combine light and heavy blows to overwhelm the enemy with attacks. Me personally? Without a Mechanimal, I use these gauntlets here to beat down foes. Dubis: Of course. As long as you can tame some anti-Legion people, you'll meet other people able to use different types of weapons without needing to rely on a Mechanimal. But, since you're on your own now, let's discuss cooperation. The camera shows Dexter standing in place, before whistling and summoning up Dubis. Dubis: By pressing Up on the D-pad, you call forth whatever Mechanimal you have primed. When you're in the middle of combat, your Mechanimal will attack on their own. While we're out, however, we're susceptible to damage. So be careful! Dexter: That's not all you guys can do, right? Dubis: Of course! Any Tamer knows our other feature. Dexter waves towards Dubis, who lunges towards him. A cutscene plays of Dubis folding up, its tail stiffening and its wings stretching overhead. It takes the shape of a Sword. He then slices a few Bear Mechanimals and some guys in hazmat suits. Dubis: By holding Down on the D-pad, you order your Mechanimal to transform into a weapon, and come into your hand. Now, you get brand new combos, and fight with a completely different styles. Instead of punching, now you're slashing. You can switch which Mechanimal is primed with ZL or ZR. Dexter's now shown with a bat, which transforms into a power saw before plopping into his hands. Dexter's then shown with a snake, which transforms into a katana and plops itself into his hands. Dubis: Now, you should know about a very important technique. Throwing. Dexter, while wielding Dubis as a sword, is then shown throwing him forward. Dubis: By tapping Down on the D-pad, you throw whatever weapon you have equipped forward. Normally, it'll boomerang backwards. However, if you hold Down, after traveling a short distance, the weapon unfolds into its normal form, before performing a combo. While your Mechanimal is dealing with one enemy, you can either double team them, or deal with another foe. Look for Mechanimals to team up with, and test out what combos you can do. A montage plays, showing Dexter with an elk-like creature which transforms into a bow, a scorpion-like creature which transforms into a nunchuk with spikes on either end, and a raven which transforms into a scythe. Closing A cutscene plays, showing Dexter, along with some girl wielding a wrench and accompanied by a Bobcat Mechanimal, going face to face with that Butcher that unmade Dubis' body. Dubis: You'd better not disappoint me. Right now, you're the only guy I can count on to get me my body back. The Butcher's wolf leaps into the air, and transforms into an axe that plops into the Butcher's hands. Dubis: Though, it seems to me like you can't afford to disappoint right now, right? Show them what you can do! Mechanimals Day 3: Crossing Blades Welcome to Alrest, a world where humanity lives upon a series of titans, standing high above the Cloud Sea. In this world, there exist a race of intelligent beings known as Blades, creatures born from core crystals that, once awakened, provide their summoner, known as a Driver, with a weapon. They then sync up with their Driver to boost their combat ability. Though, that's not to say Blades can't fight for themselves. The camera shows the red Blade herself, Pyra, wielding the Aegis and squaring off against a Blade in a blue dress, wielding whip-like swords, known as Brighid. Brighid swings one of her whips at Pyra, but she blocks it, still charging forwards. When she got close, Pyra slashed Brighid, knocking her back. In Xenoblade Chronicles 2: Blade to Blade, players are able to select 3 of every collectible Blade from Xenoblade Chronicles 2, before engaging foes in a fight akin to the likes of Capcom games. The camera then shows Pyra and Brighid standing off against each other within the Abandoned Factory on the Empire of Mor Ardain, though in an art-style reminiscent of Arc System's fighting games. On Pyra's side, there are three lifebars, two dull and one vibrant. The vibrant one is Pyra. The two dull ones appear to be Dromarch and Poppi α. On the bottom of Pyra's side of the screen is a special gauge with a blank space for roman numerals that'll go up to IV. Brighid's side of the screen is almost identical, except instead of Dromarch and Poppi α, the two dulled lifebars appear to belong to Perceval and Azami. Here, players can move forward and backwards with respective inputs of the analog stick, duck and jump with the proper vertical input, and unleash light, medium, or heavy blows. By pressing these buttons in proper combinations, in addition to using movement inputs in tandem with the attacks buttons, players are able to perform all sorts of combos against their enemies. Pyra's shown hitting Birghid with the butt of her sword, slicing one way, and then performing an overhead slash, each slower than the last. Brighid then extends her whipswords, and gets ready to attack. Quickly! Hold back on the analog stick to block any incoming attacks! Pyra holds her weapon in front of her defensively, reducing the damage and knockback she receives. While that can reduce damage, if you flick forward, you can parry attacks and completely negate all of the damage. However, you can only parry if you flick forward as soon as the attack connects. Be sure to judge when to and when not too block an attack. The special bar on Pyra's side suddenly fills up, filling the diamond next to it with the I roman numeral. Of course, this game comes with specials. These special bars can fill up four times. Depending on what number special you're on, when you unleash it, you'll get a different special. Pyra approaches Brighid, and then time seems to stop as her special bar depletes. She spins around, and then a fiery explosion forms around her, blasting Brighid away. Typically, the greater your special, the greater your range, the greater your damage, or both. Now, Blades don't really have to fight alone. Suddenly, Dromarch flies in from offscreen, while Pyra jumps away. With the press of L or R, players can switch which Blade is out front. With a tap, the respective Blade will just perform an action before going back. Holding the shoulder button however has players swap. It should be noted that the special bar isn't specific to one character, if it's at level 1 with one, it'll be at level 1 with another. Whenever a Blade is in reserve, they'll recover a certain amount of HP, as marked by some of the faded color in their lifebar. Now, let's discuss some of the mechanics more specific to this game. You can disable any of the mechanics below in your match settings screen. Classes In the original game, Blades were given roles specific to the kind of weapon they wielded. And that applies here. Blades classified as attackers can reduce the amount of health enemies can recover the more of them there are on the team. Blades classified as tanks lose less health when they block attacks the more tanks there are on the team. Blades classified as healers make the amount of health Blades on their team recover last longer the more there are on the team. Carefully plan out your team, and take the competition! Blade Combos In the original game, Blades and Drivers can work together to make things significantly easier for themselves. When they perform specials, after three Blades use specials in under a certain amount of time, they'll hit their foes with a debuff. That applies here too. Each Blade has a specific element to them, and, depending on which element Blade you're using at the end of your Blade combo, you can hit the opposing team with any of 8 debuffs. To perform a Blade combo, you have to first initiate the combo with one special of a level of at least 1, follow up with a special of a level of at least 2, and finish with a special of at least level 3. If you don't follow up each stage of the combo within 8 seconds, the combo ends prematurely, and you won't get any of the bonuses. Here are some of the things that happen when you hit them with a Blade combo. *Finish with Fire - Reduce the enemies' special gauge a little bit *Finish with Water - Prevent the enemies from being able to knock the current Blade into the reserves *Finish with Wind - Randomly make the enemies' attacks not cause knockback *Finish with Dark - Make enemy unable to swap Blades for a while. Current Blades Now that we went over that, let's discuss a few of the Blades that'll be appearing in this. *Pyra - The coveted Aegis. Pyra wields her sword into battle, and with it, many fire attacks. Pyra is an attacker fire Blade, who is known for wielding powerful specials. She's a relatively balanced character, using a midranged sword to slash foes, often hitting them away or into the air. *Dromarch - Nia's reliable water Blade. He wields twin rings, ring-shaped blades that flick in front of, above, or below him. He's a healing water Blade, and known for precise strikes with his rings, while covering a fairly large range. *Poppi α - Tora's artificial Blade. She wields a drill shield, a shield that she can bash into foes at short range, or turn into a drill for precise, massive damage. She's a tank earth Blade, and is known for dealing a fairly high amount of damage with her drill. *Brighid - The jewel of Mor Ardain. She wields two whipswords, swords that, with certain swings, extend and swing like whips. She's a tank fire Blade, and is known for eating up quite a bit of damage before going down, as well as covering a descent amount of range with swings of her weapons. *Perceval - The mysterious, assassin Blade. He wields a Chroma Katana, with which he covers a wide area of range and is fairly fast with his slashes. He's a tank dark Blade, and is known for being very agile, known to wait for openings in order to exploit them. *Perun - The Blade known for upholding justice. She wields a Megalance, with which she sends forth more precise jabs, that can strike spaces far from her. She's an attacker ice Blade, and is known for her agility, making dodging a breeze for her, and even taking less damage the less health she has. Expect much more to be revealed at a later date. Guest Characters? While every collectable Blade is up for grabs here, that's not to say we'll just stop it with them. Once this game is out, keep a lookout for a blogpost related to it. There, you can apply some fan Blades to show up in it. You'll just need to detail a few things that'll be specified in the blog. Closing With this system, we hope to make an engaging and dynamic fighting experience for gamers, while also appealing to fans of the original game. Keep an eye out for Xenoblade Chronicles 2: Blade to Blade. Day 4: Medieval to Feudal For the next presentation, it's time to go to an old series, in an new setting. The camera shows a black screen, showing three triangles, arranged like a triangle, shining through the darkness. The darkness fades, revealing the triangles to be printed on a white flag, hanging from an oriental-looking building. The camera slowly pans out, revealing an oriental village, on fire. Many years ago, the goddesses created the land of Shugoon, a land ruled by its military general. Along with its creation, the goddesses gifted a wonderful artifact to the residents, the Lucky Hammer. With a swing of this, the wielder would be granted a wish. This hammer was placed with the Hojo Clan. However, quickly, the Shugoonites grew too eager with it. They'd abused the Lucky Hammer, and ruined many lives. They're overuse of the Hammer led to the destruction of the Hojo Clan, and the goddesses taking the Hammer up into Heaven. Legends say those with the power, with the wisdom, and with the courage to may yet be able to enter Heaven, and take the Lucky Hammer for themselves. The camera then switches to a scene of a growling, thin demon, wielding a pitchfork and charging forward. They're accompanied by an army of demons, some as large as boars, some as large as monkeys, some armored, some unarmored... But the camera pays special attention to one being. They wear heavy, black, samurai armor, are wearing a mask akin to a Hannya Mask, and a giant, red mane. He's also holding a Kanabo, a giant war club, over his shoulder. Now, however, a horrible takeover is taking place. A wicked man, known as Ganondorf, has been spotted leading the recent slew of demons. And now, he's making headway for the capital city, said to be at the gateway to Heaven. He's already been overwhelming cities in order to get supplies for the final takeover. Can anyone stop him? The camera then cuts to a village hidden within a cave. The image of an eye, a single tear shedding from it, appears present throughout the village's structures. The residents bear this symbol, and appear to be ninja. Thankfully, the Sheikah have been forming over the years ever since the Lucky Hammer was stolen away. And only a few short years ago, they'd found a strange boy marooned near the cave's mouth. He was named Link, and trained in their ways. The clan's leader, Impa, apparently sees something important in him. She's yet to explain why, but she senses something important in Link. And thus, he's entrusted to head out and reclaim the villages from demon control. The camera now shows Link suiting up, pulling on ninja garb, putting on some pouches and satchels, and strapping a katana to his side. Well, maybe it's time to see just what Impa means. Gameplay Unlike other Zelda games, Link isn't a knight here. He's a ninja. Ninja's aren't known for squaring off against foes face to face, and thus aren't very durable in combat. As such, you need to watch out for a few things. *Swing Lag - One of the biggest deterrents to combat lies in swing lag. When players attempt to slice, they'll notice ending lag lasting a little over a second. This means that if you swing, you'll be very open to attacks. This is especially harmful in groups of enemies, where even if you knockback one enemy with a swing, another's most likely going to capitalize on the opening you create. *Enemy Groupings - Enemies are typically grouped up relatively close to each other. Most are usually within ear shot of each other, so if Link gets spotted, one enemy will probably alert the others. You should also look out for enemy traps, such as spotlights or bells, as they too will likely alert a lot of enemies. *Low Defenses - Link isn't nearly as durable here as he is in other games. Players will quickly notice he takes much more damage than ever before if they're careless against enemies. Combine that with the previous two, and a straight fight is pretty much death for those without a way out. Now that we discussed these, let's discuss what Link has available to him in order to avoid direct confrontation. *Hiding Spots - Frequently, players will see the A button flash up the option "Hide". These usually show up when Link's near a wall, a barrel, a doorway, or anything else that might obfuscate view. If players press the A button when he's near these areas, he'll quickly dash to cover, crouching behind a wall or leaping into a hiding spot. From here, in most occasions, he'll be completely hidden from view. *Backstab - When you approach an enemy from behind, you might see the B button flash "Backstab". By pressing this, Link will silently pull out his katana, and quickly stab the enemy's back. This usually instantly kills enemies, and in the cases it doesn't, the enemy's usually collapsed for long enough for Link to make a speedy getaway. This doesn't produce any noise, and is usually the best option for taking down an enemy. *Deku Nuts - Sheikah are typically seen holding a few Deku Nuts for a rainy day. These are a usable item that, when used, has Link throw one at his feet, producing a blinding flash that'll stun enemies within a certain radius for 5 seconds. In case players are caught in a group of enemies, these are usually useful for making a speedy getaway. *Agility - With his training, Link's been made to be a far more agile adventurer than any other Link. He can leap farther than any Link, can run faster, and is able to jump higher than any Link, enabling him to reach high ledges. Players will have to utilize these aspects in order to infiltrate enemy bases, and overtake them. But this won't be everything Link will have access to in the game. Items In this game, Link will also have access to many items. They're usually found hidden away in demon-controlled fortresses or towns. They can usually be used for puzzle-solving or for easier time sneaking past the enemies. Let's discuss a few of them. *Bow - In tandem with arrows, one is able to utilize this to not only strike ropes or switches from afar, but also strike enemies from afar without directly attracting attention to himself. The arrows can also produce noise from afar to attract enemies towards them. *Sensu Fan - With this, players have the strange ability to send forth a gust of wind with flaps of it. This is usually used to blow certain switches, and to put out flames, but it can also be used to put out the flame of a spotlight, shutting them out for a moment, or to blow away enemy projectiles. *Mizugumo - A pair of shoes used to cross over water like it were soil under the wearer's feet. While wearing this, if players hop onto deep water, Link can leap forward. He can leap 5 times in one go while on water. This is usually used to cross over areas around enemies, or to reach areas otherwise inaccessible. There's plenty more items to find. So, go out there, and use these to the best of your abilities. Closing A brief montage shows a couple of Gorons sumo-wrestling. It then shows a zora with its feet in the water while there's another Zora nearby, just with a fishtail instead of feet. It then shows a couple of Rito flying onto a ledge, looking over a town overrun with demons. Hone your stealthy skills, infiltrate areas crawling with enemies, and reclaim them for Shugoon kind! The montage ends with Link walking under a cherry blossom tree, towards a lady with blond hair, a pink, oriental dress, and a hand fan. The lady turns towards Link, seemingly surprised. At the same time, Link lowers his face mask, surprise on his face as well. Keep an eye out for The Legend of Zelda: The Lucky Hammer! Day 5: Something Threatens the Oasis The camera opens over a shot of dunes. The camera pans across the desert, until it settles on an oasis. There are tons of shops within, as well as a giant tree in the middle of town, with an aqueous bulb at the very top of it. Some stout, bird-like creatures are waddling towards it. The camera then goes into the oasis, showing the birds going into the shops, and coming out with goods. It keeps panning and panning, until it focuses on one particular creature... Welcome back to Ever Oasis, a world where this race of creatures called Seedlings are able to communicate with Water Spirits in order to create an Oasis for anyone in the desert. The one responsible for this Oasis is known as Zaid. Just like in the former game, players will be able to change the main character's appearance, gender, and name. For the purpose of this presentation, we'll call him Zaid. he's the chief of the Oasis, and is responsible for maintaining it and taking in other residents. However, trouble is amiss. A long time ago, when he first made her pact with the Oasis' Water Spirit, Sitaara, he went out to gather some material for building it up into a safe haven for travelers. In doing so, he formed a trade route with an Oasis. However, before long, disaster struck. On his way to the Oasis, a sandstorm blew, and it seemed to surround some massive creature. It approached the other Oasis, and, with a single stomp, buried it and its residents into the sand. Then, just as quickly, the sandstorm dissipated, leaving behind a pool of oil-y liquid. Few had heard of this creature before, Sitaara not being among them, but this is Contaminant, a creature that births acidic sludge. Along with producing pools of the sludge, it infects wildlife and the environment with this sludge. Some are rendered unable to so much as stand, and some are turned into vengeful, evil monstrosities. As the story progresses, tails of this creature become more and more well known, and more and more people are learning that it is stamping out Oasis after Oasis, village after village, intent on spreading this horrid sludge. Zaid might have the power to wipe away this sludge temporarily, but it won't stop coming until Contaminant is stopped. Fortunately, Sitaara suspects a solution: If they can find Mother Earth's chambers, they might be able to ask for her help in stopping it. Can Zaid find the way to Mother Earth's chamber? Or will the Oasis be infested with sludge? Gameplay Ever Oasis 2: A Hand from Earth is an Action Adventure RPG. Players and party members each have their individual stats, can gather experience and level up to boost these stats, and gather equipment to improve these stats. There is also a lot of puzzle-solving involved in this game. Luckily, the many residents you can recruit each have skills that others might not have. These skills each allow the user to use their abilities to affect the environment in some way. Examples include curling up into a flower bud to be spat in some direction, forming a leaf wall to stop something in its path, mine certain spots, use their weaponry for specific obstacles, and much more. Zadi, for example, has the skill Purifying Pour. This skill is exclusive to the chief, and has them send forth a ball of water. This is typically used to fill up jars, pits, or other-such containers, but is also able to wipe away some of the sludge Contaminant produces. It can only wipe out weak sludge, but as the game progresses, this skill will become more and more powerful. Zadi, of course, can't handle every problem thrown at him, so you might need to rely on some Oasis residents to cover your bases. Each resident has their own stats that'll need to be leveled up, so make sure you're training them regularly. The Oasis The Oasis is the homebase of Zadi, and the haven for any passer-by. As you progress through the story, or as you complete sidequests, you might get more and more people showing up. If you attract seedlings, they can make shops, called Bloom Booths, at your base, which other passer-bys might show up at to buy stuff. When these shops sell stuff, you'll be able to collect the money they gather. This money can be spent on items and used to pay people to go out on missions. Now, you can't just sit back and let these Bloom Booths act without lifting a finger. Overtime, the Booth keepers will lose supplies necessary for their wares, which may require you to head out, collect some, and refill the shops. Not only will this make it more possible for you to get money, but it'll also make the Booth keeper happy. Happiness is very important in Ever Oasis, because the more happy the residents are, the more bonus health you and your party members will get when you set out on the desert. If you don't feel like going to a certain area to get these items, you can spend some money to have some residents out to collect them. Keep your Bloombooths stocked, keep your residents happy, and use their happiness to make exploring the desert easier. Exploring the Desert Leaving the Oasis may be required to progress the story, to gather equipment, to find new residents, and to complete sidequests. Here, players might end up encountering enemies, and be forced to fight. Fights are in real time, and consist of the players using light and heavy attacks in order to defeat these enemies. You are able to use any seedling weapon, however your residents are each restricted to a certain weapon type. Let's go over some of the seedling weapons. *Sword - a short-range weapon used for slicing enemies up close. Those with this weapon are typically at the frontlines, intent on slicing up enemies. *Bolas - a mid-range weapon that's thrown at enemies like a boomerang. Those with this weapon are usually behind the front lines to strike enemies from afar. *Crossbow - a long-range weapon that fires bolts at enemies from afar. Those with this weapon are usually far back to strike foes, and this is typically used for puzzle solving. *Wand - a mid-range weapon that fires magical blasts at enemies. Those with this weapon are usually behind the front lines to strike enemies from afar. Usually good against armored enemies. And, new to Ever Oasis 2, *Axe - a short-range weapon that, while swinging slowly, deals heavy damage to whoever's in front of it. Those with this weapon are usually at the front lines and drawing all the attention. Now, seedlings aren't the only people you go on adventures with. Throughout, those of other species will show up at your Oasis, stay for a while, and act as party members when you wish. Returning from Ever Oasis, we have *Daruk - lizard-like creatures seen wielding spears. These spears are used for mid-ranged combat, and good at keeping certain enemies away for a little. *Serkah - scorpion-like creatures seen wielding hammers. These hammers are used for short-ranged combat, and good at dishing out heavy damage, though at a slow rate. *Lagora - fox-like creatures seen wielding duel swords. These swords are used for short-ranged combat, and, though don't have that much of a damage pool, are very good for hit-evade techniques. And, new to Ever Oasis 2, *Pentes - snake-like creatures, snake-tail lower body with arms on the upper body, seen wielding whips. These whips are used for mid-ranged combat, and, while not having a high damage output, are good for dealing with groups of enemies, especially if the wielder has a high chance of debuffing enemies. *Melus - camel-like creatures seen wielding gauntlets. With these gauntlets, they're typically used for short-ranged combat, to deal heavy blows to anyone. Seek out all sorts of residents, and you might find the way to travers the dungeons hidden throughout the desert. A montage shows a Daruk using her spear to trigger a lever, then a Serkah smashing a rock, then a Lagora slicing up a wall of web, then a Pentes striking a lever from afar and pulling it, then a Melus grabbing onto one side of a giant lever, and pushing. Use everyone's skills to traverse the puzzles throughout the desert, and find your goal. Another Oasis This time, there's more than one Oasis. Using the Nintendo Network, players are able to visit other players' Oases. Players can only see Oases that haven't progressed further than your own, but you'll still be able to check out what other players set up. Not only that, but you're also able to trade some goods with other chiefs, and, if another chief decides they want to, you can explore with them. They can team up with you, and you can explore dungeons together. If you so wish, however, you can challenge them with your current party, and they'll challenge you with their party, and you can fight for equipment or rare items. Seek out as many Oases as you can, and see what you can do together! Closing The camera then shows a giant, two-legged, four-armed rhinoceros beetle, wielding four blades and threateningly growling at the camera. It then cuts to Zadi following a figure in the shadows, which soon reveals itself to be a giant snake, a few parts of its body glowing yellow. The world of Ever Oasis, though it may feature many beauties, is also home to many dangers. You'll need all the help you can, because saving the desert means fighting through each of them. Including Contaminant itself. The camera then shows the rhinoceros beetle slicing upwards with one sword, slicing upwards with the other, slicing left with the other, slicing right with the last one, and then slamming its horn into the ground, Zadi and allies avoiding each strike. Every Oasis is counting on you. Get ready, adventurers! Of the games listed, which are you most excited for? Kirby: Popstar Voyage Mechanimals Xenoblade Chronicles 2: Blade to Blade The Legend of Zelda: The Lucky Hammer Ever Oasis 2: A Hand from Earth Category:Fan11 Showcase Category:Ursa Division Games